A Major Emergency in LA Count California Emergency story Series Book 1
by Emergencyfan25
Summary: Los Angeles County California gets hit by a huge earthquake,and Station 51 responds to the scene of the disaster to help rescue those in need. This is the first book in my Emergency Stories Series.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: I do not own the TV show Emergency,or the characters all I own is the story,and the ideas for this story. Also this story was not a real life event it was something that I had made up for a story.

Chapter 1: Los Angeles County gets hit by an earthquake

One hot summer day in the city of Los Angeles,California a violent earthquake shakes the city. Engine 51 is at the scene of a fire when the earthquake hits,and Rescue Squad 51 is taking a woman,and her newborn baby to the hospital when the earthquake shakes up the city of Los Angeles. Rampart has been heavily hit by the earthquake,and Dr. Brackett calls the fire department for some help.

L.A Dispatcher Joe exclaims to Station 51,"Station 51 an earthquake has hit,and Rampart General Hospital is requiring some assistance all avaible units please respond to Rampart's request for help. Timeout 12:00."

Captain Hank Stanley responds back to the L.A Dispatcher,"Station 51,10-4,KMG 365."

Mike,Marco,Captain Stanley,and Chet drop what they are doing immediately,and they get into Engine 51 with their turnout coats already on,and they already had their helmets on. Johnny,and Roy also immediately drop what they are doing,and they get into Rescue Squad 51 they have to put their turnout coats on,and they already had their helmets on. Mike turns on the engine of the fire truck with the lights,and sirens going.

Roy turns on the engine of the squad truck with the lights,and sirens going. Both trucks of Station 51 head from the scenes where they were at to Rampart General Hospital to help evacuate the building from the earthquake that just hit the city a few minutes ago. It only takes Engine 51,and Squad 51 about ten minutes to reach the hospital to help aid in a major Emergency Rescue operation. Other fire stations,and Rescue units are also called in to assist Station 51. Station 8,truck 127,and Station 10 are all called in to assist in the rescue efforts at Rampart General Hospital. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Station 51 goes to the rescue

A few minutes later Engine 51,and Squad 51 arrive at the spot where Rampart General Hospital was standing. Mike,Marco,Captain Stanley,and Chet have their turnout gear on,and they get out of the fire truck. Johnny,and Roy also have their turnout gear on,and they get out of Squad 51. They don't know how stable the building is,but they also don't know if anyone is trapped inside,and they don't know if anyone has been injured.

Captain Stanley,Mike,Marco,and Chet look over the building first before Captain Stanley can send anyone inside to help rescue people who may,or may not be trapped,and people who may,or may not be injured. The building has some damage to it,but it seems stable enough to go through for a rescue operation.

Station 51 begins the rescuing process as other stations start to arrive to help assist Station 51 in the rescuing operation,and Station 51 gets the rescuing operation underway. Captain Stanley has Mike,Marco,and Chet work outside of the building to help keep the outside portion of the hospital as stable as possible. He has Johnny suit up first to go into the hospital to start looking for,and rescuing survivors,or injured people.

Roy has to help Johnny out get ready for a rescuing operation. Each unit can only send in one man for this particular rescue operation. Each unit has to have backups in case if something should go wrong. Johnny finishes suiting up to go into the hospital. Captain Stanley has to say a few words to his younger paramedic.

Captain Stanley exclaims to Johnny,"Johnny I want you to be careful in there,and please be safe. Keep in contact with me on your radio. I don't want you to get hurt."

Johnny responds back to Captain Stanley,"I'll be careful Cap I will,and I will be sure to keep in contact with you on my radio. I wont get hurt Cap I'll be fine."

"Ok,Johnny let's get you in there."

"Ok,Cap."

Captain Stanley,and Roy assist Johnny while he walks into the delapadated portion of Rampart General Hospital. He is very careful as he walks around on the inside of the hospital looking for patients,and staff members who have gotten trapped in the building when the earthquake first hit earlier in the day.

Dr. Brackett is found trapped,and injured from debris that has fallen on top of him. Nurse Dixie is found under a separate pile of debris,and she also has been injured as well. Dr. Joe Early also has been found hurt from debris that has fallen on top of him he is the third one to be rescued. Dr. Mike Morton is missing. Johnny has got to get the other three out of the building first before he can find Dr. Mike Morton,or even start searching for where he might be.

Dr. Brackett,Nurse Dixie,and Early are airlifted to another hospital across town because they had gotten injured during the earthquake. Roy checks them out one at a time. He looks at each patient individually.

Johnny looks for Dr. Mike Morton,and a few minutes later Dr. Morton has been found. He is injured from debris that has fallen on top of him,but he has been found alive. Johnny struggles to get him free from the debris that has fallen on top of him,but with some help Johnny is able to free Dr. Morton,and get him outside to safety.

Roy also has to examine him,and get him airlifted to another hospital across town for medical treatment. All of the staff at Rampart are airlifted to another hospital across town for medical treatment because they need to be treated for their injuries.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Johnny rescues a kid

Johnny has gotten all of the staff members out of the hospital that were trapped underneath fallen debris. Just as he is about to leave the remains of the structure he hears a little boy crying out for help. Johnny has to make radio contact with Captain Stanley first before moving forward with the rescue.

Johnny exclaims to Captain Stanley,"Captain I'm alright all of the staff members have gotten out I was just about to leave when I heard a cry out for help. There is a kid trapped in here somewhere,and I've got to get him out of here before he dies. I'm going to need some extra help,and some extra equipment to Cap."

Captain Stanley responds back to Johnny,"I'm glad you're doing okay Johnny truck 127 just arrived I'll send them in to help you out they've got the extra equipment that you will need to rescue the boy."

"Ok,Thanks Cap."

"You're welcome Johnny."

Captain Stanley talks to the Captain from truck 127.

Captain Stanley exclaims to Captain Sam,"One of my men just contacted me saying that there is a little boy still trapped inside of the building yet,and he can't get the child out all by himself. He has requested from me some extra equipment,and some extra help to get the child out safely."

Captain Sam responds back to Captain Stanley,"I will send two of my men into the building with some extra rescuing equipment that we have on board our truck."

"Thank you Captain."

"You're welcome Hank."

Captain Sam has his men get the equipment that they will need to help Johnny rescue the child. Johnny starts to remove some debris out of his way,so he can get to the child a lot easier,so he can rescue the two year old boy named Adam. Johnny is able to rescue the child with the help of the men from truck 127,and the equipment that they have with them. The men from truck 127 get the child out of the collapsing building,and get him outside to safety.

Roy looks at the child for any injuries that he may have,and the child is also airlifted to another hospital across town to receive medical treatment for his minor injuries. Johnny calls Captain Stanley on the radio.

Johnny exclaims to Captain Stanley"Everybody is out,and I'm on my way out of this building its starting to collapse around me."

Captain Stanley responds back to Johnny,"Take it slow,and easy Johnny take your time getting out."

"Ok,Captain I will."

"Ok,Johnny."

Johnny takes it slow,and easy coming out of the wreckage from the earthquake. All of a sudden an aftershock hits,and it shakes the ground very hard. All of a sudden the building starts to fall around Johnny,and he is thrown up against the wall. He can't move,and the building just starts falling apart all around him. Johnny has debris falling on top of him,and Johnny can't get out because he is stuck. Johnny has gotten trapped inside of the building. Johnny has also hit his head against the wall as he falls to the ground. He is knocked unconscious from the force of his head hitting the wall behind him. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Johnny gets rescued

As soon as the earthquake stops shaking the building Johnny is unable to move,and he is unable to speak he has also been knocked unconscious. Captain Stanley tries to make radio contact with Johnny,but Johnny isn't answering. Captain Stanley is concerned for Johnny's safety. Captain Stanley goes to where Roy is standing at,and he talks to Roy.

Captain Stanley exclaims to Roy,"Roy something is wrong Johnny hasn't come out of the building yet,and I've tried making radio contact with him,but he isn't answering. I don't know what to do."

Roy responds back to Captain Stanley,"He's down Captain I can't reach him either. I'll go in,and see if I can find him. It will be okay Cap. Johnny will be okay."

"Ok,Roy that's all I can think of is that Johnny is down."

"Yea,otherwise he"d be coming out of the building by now."

"Yes,that he would be."

"I'm going in after him."

"Be careful Roy."

"I will Cap."

Roy gets ready to go into the building to rescue his colleague,and his best friend. Roy doesn't know what is going to happen,or what he will find. Captain Stanley radios into dispatch.

Captain Stanley exclaims into his radio,"Dispatch send us an ambulance to the scene at Rampart we've got a man down. I repeat we've got a man down Station 51 timeout 12:40."

Dispatcher Joe responds back to Captain Stanley,"10-4,Station 51 An ambulance is on its way to the scene."

Roy takes his time,and he slowly walks into the building very carefully. He sees a pile of debris only a few feet from the entrance. Roy slowly walks over towards the pile of debris,and he sees Johnny's head sticking out at the top he calls Captain Stanley on his radio.

Roy exclaims to Captain Stanley,"Cap I've found Johnny,and he is down I repeat Johnny is down."

Captain Stanley responds back to Roy,"I'm sending in Marco,and Mike with some extra equipment so they can help you to get Johnny out of there."

"Ok,Thanks Cap."

"You're welcome Roy."

Captain Stanley walks over to where Mike,and Marco are standing,and he explains the situation to them.

Captain Stanley exclaims to Mike,and Marco,"Johnny is down,and Roy went in after him to rescue him,but Roy is going to need some help rescuing Johnny,and getting him out of there. I'm sending you two in to help Roy out. Take some extra equipment in there with you,but I warn you two be careful. I don't want to see another one of my men down."

Mike,and Marco respond back to Captain Stanley,"Ok,Cap we understand what we need to do,and yes Cap we will be careful."

Mike,and Marco suit up to go into the building to help Roy rescue Johnny,and they go to Roy's aid right away. Mike,and Marco have to help Roy get Johnny out of the falling apart structure.

As they start clearing away the debris Roy starts to see what kind of damage has been done to Johnny,and it is not good. Johnny is unconscious,and he can't move. He has a cut on his head. Roy begins to realize that his best friend is in trouble,and needs his help right away. Roy has got to be strong to save his friend.

Roy can't access the extent of Johnny's injuries until he gets Johnny out from under all of the debris that has fallen on top of him. A few minutes later all of the debris is clear,and Roy prepares to put his best friend on a backboard with a cervacle collar around his neck.

Roy has to immobilize Johnny's head,and neck in order to keep his neck,and head aligned with his spine. Roy also has to make sure that Johnny stays breathing,so oxygen can get to his brain. Roy puts Johnny on 1liter per minute of oxygen,and starts an IV with D5w,and lactated ringers to keep Johnny dehydrated. Roy has to get the trauma box out,and treat Johnny's head injury.

There is nothing that Roy can do anymore all he can do is get Johnny prepared to go to the hospital in an ambulance,and get him to the hospital as soon as he possibly can. Roy has to go in the ambulance with Johnny to keep an eye on Johnny's vital signs,and his breathing. Right now Johnny has been listed under a code I at this moment,and he hasn't woken up yet,or moved around at all.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Johnny goes to the hospital

Johnny is taken to a hospital not far away from where Rampart used to be. A few minutes later the ambulance arrives at the scene,and the back doors of the ambulance are opened up. Johnny is put on a stretcher,and he is put into the ambulance. Roy gets in the ambulance with Johnny,and the back doors of the ambulance get closed. Roy sits across from Johnny in the ambulance,and he has got to keep an eye on Johnny's vital signs until they reach the hospital.

Roy has to keep his composure as a paramedic,but it is hard for him to see his best friend Johnny in the condition that he is in. Roy is very worried about his best friend,and he does everything that he possibly can to help his best friend survive. Roy is not going to give up on Johnny as long as Johnny doesn't give up on himself. Roy talks to Johnny on the way to the hospital.

Roy exclaims to Johnny,"Johnny pal can you hear me? You've got to hang on Johnny we are almost to the hospital so please hang on Johnny. You're my best friend,and I'd hate to lose you as my partner please hang in there Johnny."

Roy doesn't get a response from Johnny. Johnny is in a coma at this point in time,and he hasn't woken up yet. Roy is concerned for his best friend,and colleague.

Back at the scene of the rescue Station 51 can't do anything else,so they pack up the equipment that had gotten used,and they put it all away back in the fire truck,and squad truck. The rest of the crew members from Station 51 prepare to leave to go back to the fire station,and Chet has to drive the squad truck for now. Captain Stanley gets his men out of the danger zone before he loses yet another man. He is already short one paramedic since Johnny had gotten injured,and he is on his way to the hospital for medical treatment.

A few minutes later Station 51 arrives at the hospital just as the ambulance is pulling into the emergency entrance to a temporary Rampart General Hospital. Dr. Brackett wasn't seriously injured so he is able to still work as a doctor. He comes outside to assist Roy with getting Johnny into the hospital.

The ambulance arrives at the hospital,and it parks in its spot next to the emergency entrance to the hospital. The back doors of the ambulance are opened,and Roy gets out of the ambulance with Johnny laying on a stretcher still not moving,and unconscious. Dr. Brackett talks to Roy as they get Johnny into the hospital to be examined,and looked at.

Dr. Brackett exclaims to Roy,"What happened here Roy? What did you bring in?"

Roy responds back to Dr. Brackett,"I brought Johnny in he is classified as a code I. An aftershock hit while he was still in the building. He had rescued a child who was trapped,and he was on his way out when the aftershock hit. He first went down onto his back,and then he hit his head up against a wall behind him as he went down.

The building started to collapse all around him,and he had fallen debris covering him from his toes on up the only thing that was left was his head sticking out. He has been having trouble breathing,so I've put him on oxygen. He just went into a coma just before we arrived here at the hospital.

He has not moved or woken up at all yet. I placed a cervacle collar on him to keep his head,and his neck aligned with his spine. He also has been placed on a backboard,and I started an IV on him D5w with lactated ringers. He is the worst trauma case that I've seen since we've been working together as partners. I did the initial trauma procedure on him now he is in your hands Doc. Please save my best friend please Doc." Dr. Brackett responds back to Roy,"The main thing that you did was get him out of the building fast,and started treating his injuries,plus getting him here to the hospital. I don't know what kind of damage has been done to Johnny,but I will treat him as best as I possibly can. He is in good hands right now. I will assure you Roy I will do everything that I possibly can to save your best friend."

"Ok,Thanks Doc."

"You're welcome Roy."

Johnny is taken into a treatment room,and Dr. Brackett starts to examine Johnny's injuries. Dr. Brackett looks at Johnny's eyes with his penlight in his pocket,and Dr. Brackett doesn't get any pupil response from Johnny. Dr. Brackett has a portable X-ray sent down to take X-rays of Johnny. Dr. Brackett fears the worst that Johnny might have some internal injuries.

Dr. Brackett exclaims to Nurse Dixie,"I need a full skull series done,and both upper,and lower abdominal X-rays I need Johnny's ribs,and back looked at just as well Dix."

Nurse Dixie responds back to Dr. Brackett,"Right away Doc."

Nurse Dixie does the X-rays,and tests on Johnny that Dr. Brackett has ordered to be done. Dr. Brackett keeps Johnny on oxygen to help with his breathing. Dr. Brackett also leaves the cervacle collar on Johnny for precautionary measures. Dr. Brackett has to place Johnny in the I.C.U at the hospital,and he has Johnny listed under critical condition right now for the time being. Dr. Brackett doesn't know what to think,and neither does Roy.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Dr. Brackett talks to Roy

Dr. Brackett exits the treatment room,and he goes out into the hallway to talk to Roy. Roy sees that Dr. Brackett looks worried. Roy is also wondering how Johnny is doing,so Roy talks to Dr. Brackett.

Roy exclaims to Dr. Brackett,"Doc, how is Johnny doing?"

Dr. Brackett responds back to Roy,"Roy he's in critical condition right now,and I have placed him in the I.C.U for now because of his breathing issues. I am keeping him on oxygen,and the cervacle collar is still on him. I am afraid that he has multiple internal injuries,but I have to wait until his X-rays come back before I can know for sure what is going on with him. We will just have to wait,and see what happens."

"I didn't expect this to happen to Johnny. He is such a strong man,and a fighter. He doesn't let anything get him down because he is so strong."

"We both know how strong of a man Johnny is,and Johnny is going to have to use his strength to get through this. I'm worried because he still hasn't woken up yet,and he can't move."

"Spinal damage,or brain damage?"

"Could very well poissibly be. He could have possible spinal damage,and brain damage is also a possibility in this case,but I won't know for sure until I get his X-ray reports back."

"Can I see him Doc?"

"Only for a few minutes Roy. I can only allow you to see him for a few minutes."

"Ok,Thanks Doc."

"You're welcome Roy."

Roy goes into Johnny's I.C.U room to see his partner for a few minutes. He is only allowed to see Johnny for five minutes,and Roy tries to talk to Johnny again.

Roy exclaims to Johnny,"Johnny can you hear me its Roy? Please wake up Johnny please wake up."

For the second time Roy doesn't get a response from Johnny. "I have to get going now I have to go back to the fire station,and I'll see you soon Johnny."

Roy leaves Johnny's I.C.U room without one response from Johnny. He gets the supplies that he needs,and he takes them outside to the squad truck. Roy puts the supplies back away where they belong,and he gets back into the squad truck. He drives back to Station 51 in silence because Roy is very worried about his best friend. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Roy talks to Captain Stanley

A few minutes later Engine 51 arrives back at the fire station,and the door of the fire station goes up. Mike drives Engine 51 into the garage of the fire station,and he parks the fire truck in its spot. He turns off the engine of the fire truck. Captain Stanley,Mike Marco,and Chet get out of the fire truck,and they take their turnout coats off.

They put their turnout coats away where they can be found if they need them again. The four of them go out into the rec room,and they sit down on the couches out in the rec room,and they relax for a while.

A few minutes after that Roy arrives back at the fire station,and the door of the fire station goes up. Roy drives the squad truck into the fire station garage,and he parks the squad truck in its spot next to Engine 51. Roy turns off the engine of the squad truck,and he gets out of the squad truck. Roy takes his turnout coat off,and he puts it away where he can find it if he needs it again. Roy goes out into the rec room,and he sits down on the other couch. Captain Stanley hears Roy coming back.

Captain Stanley exclaims to Roy,"Roy I see that you are back." Roy responds back to Captain Stanley,"Yes,Cap I'm back."

"What's wrong Roy is something bothering you?"

"Yes,Cap something is bothering me its Johnny he's in the I.C.U in the hospital he can't move,and he hasn't woken up yet either. Dr. Brackett was telling me that Johnny is in critical condition right now. I was also told that it is a possibility that Johnny has either brain damage,or spinal damage. It is also a possibility that he could have multiple internal injuries as well,but Dr. Brackett won't know anything until he gets Johnny's X-ray results back."

"Is Johnny going to die?"

"I hope not Cap. Dr. Brackett will do everything that he possibly can to save Johnny's life. As long as Johnny doesn't quit on himself then Dr. Brackett won't quit on him."

"Did you see Johnny before you left the hospital?"

"Yes,Cap I did,and he wasn't looking to good."

"He wasn't looking to good when you took him to the hospital either."

"No he wasn't."

"Roy I hope that Johnny makes it I really do."

"I hope so to Cap."

"Johnny is in good hands at the hospital,and Dr. Brackett won't let anything happen to Johnny. Dr. Brackett will take very good care of Johnny."

"Ok,Cap,and yes that he sure is. Dr. Brackett knows what he is doing."

"Yes,Roy that he sure does."

"I'll be alright Cap I'm just worried about my best friend."

"Yes,Roy I know that you are. You look very worried,but you've done all you can for Johnny,and now its Dr. Brackett's turn to take care of Johnny."

"Yes,I know that Cap,but I wish there was more that I could do for Johnny."

"You can't do anything more than what you did do,so please Roy stop beating yourself over it. We need you to stay strong for us,and stay strong for Johnny to."

"Ok,Cap I can do that."

"Ok,Roy."

Roy goes out into the kitchen,and he pours himself a cup of coffee. Roy sits down at the table in the kitchen,and he slowly drinks his cup of coffee in silence. He doesn't talk to anyone at all. Roy sits alone,and drinks his cup of coffee all by himself in silence.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Johnny undergoes emergency surgery

Back at Rampart General Hospital Dr. Brackett gets all of Johnny's test results back including the results for his full skull series,and Dr. Brackett looks at all of Johnny's test results very carefully. He notices that Johnny has a fractured skull,and a subdue hematoma which means that Johnny is bleeding into his skull.

Upon further examination Johnny also has all six rib fractures in the front,and he has one fully collapsed lung,plus one partially collapsed lung. Johnny also has some nerve damage done to his spinal cord,plus a break in his spinal column.

Dr. Brackett scrubs up,and he preps Johnny for emergency surgery. Johnny is put under an anesthetic,so Dr. Brackett can operate on him. Dr. Brackett first operates on Johnny's head. He takes care of the subdue hematoma,and gets the bleeding into Johnny's skull under control. Dr. Brackett then repairs Johnny's fractured skull as best as he possibly can.

Afterwards Dr. Brackett closes Johnny back up again,and there's not much else that he can do for Johnny right now except for let him rest comfortably in the I.C.U until he wakes up. Dr. Brackett cleans himself up after surgery,and he takes Johnny back into the I.C.U so he can rest comfortably.

Dr. Brackett then administers pain meds to Johnny to help with the pain that he is in,and Johnny is in a great deal of pain. Dr. Brackett also makes sure to keep putting fluids into Johnny's body to help him keep functioning normally. Dr. Brackett keeps Johnny on oxygen until he can start breathing on his own again.

The more oxygen that Johnny receives gives his lungs a chance to re expand. Dr. Brackett works overtime for the next several hours to keep monitoring his breathing. Roy stops by the hospital before the morning runs to check on how Johnny is doing.

A few minutes later Roy arrives at the hospital,and he parks the squad truck in its spot next to the emergency entrance to the hospital. Roy turns off the engine of the squad truck,and he gets out of the truck. Roy walks into the hospital,and he sees Dr. Brackett coming down the hallway. Roy talks to Dr. Brackett for a few minutes.

Roy exclaims to Dr. Brackett,"Hi Doc,I just stopped by to see how Johnny is doing. How is he doing Doc?"

Dr. Brackett responds back to Roy,"Hi Roy I just received Johnny's test results back including his full skull series,and he had to undergo emergency surgery already this morning. He had a subdue hematoma,a fractured skull,plus he was bleeding into his skull. He also has some nerve damage done to his spine,plus a fractured spinal column. He also has six fractured ribs in the front,and a fully collapsed lung,plus a partially collapsed lung. I still have him on oxygen so his lungs can re expand. I am keeping him in the I.C.U until he starts breathing on his own again."

"Has he woken up yet Doc,or has he moved at all yet Doc?"

"No,Roy he is still unconscious,and he hasn't moved a muscle since he got here yesterday afternoon."

"Will he be able to walk again Doc?"

"It's to soon to tell yet whether or not he will be able to walk again."

"Can I see him Doc?"

"Only for a few minutes Roy."

"Ok,Thanks Doc."

"You're welcome Roy."

Dr. Brackett takes Roy into Johnny's I.C.U room,and he is still laying in the bed unconscious,and still on oxygen. They increased Johnny's oxygen flow to ten liters per minute. Roy tries to talk to Johnny.

Roy exclaims to Johnny,"Hi Johnny can you hear me its Roy here. I just stopped by to see how you were doing,and Dr. Brackett told me your not out of the woods yet Johnny. Please wake up don't quit on yourself you're a lot stronger than that,and we both know that.

I miss working with you at the fire station. You were such a good partner to work with,and sometimes you made me laugh. Captain Stanley misses you to,and so do the rest of the guys at Station 51. Please take care of yourself Johnny we all miss you. Well I have to be going now.

I'll stop by later on during a break it when I get off of work. I'll stop back by later on when I have time. Bye Johnny."

Roy doesn't get a response back from Johnny just yet,but Johnny does finally open his eyes,and he just looks at his best friend with a sad look in his eyes. Johnny tries to talk,but he can't talk while he is on oxygen. Roy leaves Johnny's I.C.U room,and Dr. Brackett goes into Johnny's I.C.U room to give him a blood transfusion,and some more pain meds. The pain meds eventually put him back to sleep for a while. Dr. Brackett leaves Johnny's I.C.U room,and he goes back out into the hallway. Roy talks to Dr. Brackett before he leaves the hospital.

Roy exclaims to Dr. Brackett,"When I was just in there with Johnny he finally opened his eyes,and he just looked at me. He tried to talk,but he couldn't say anything with the oxygen mask on his face,but at least he acknowledged that I was here."

Dr. Brackett responds back to Roy,"Yes,Roy he did,and that is a good sign. He's still in a great deal of pain yet,and I just gave him a second blood transfusion. Due to internal trauma he almost bled to death,so now I've got to replace the blood that he lost,plus I just gave him another round of pain meds."

"When do you think that Johnny can get out of the hospital?"

"Not for a few more days yet,and after that he can't go back to work right away he will need plenty of rest."

"Is Johnny going to live?"

"I'd say right now his odds are fifty,fifty he's not completely out of the woods yet,but I'm giving him another twenty four hours in I.C.U,and then he can be placed in a regular hospital room once he starts breathing on his own again."

"I got to go for now Doc,but I'll stop back by a little while later on to check on Johnny."

"Ok,Roy take care."

"I will Doc,Bye."

"Bye Roy."

Roy exits the hospital,and he goes back outside. He gets back into the squad truck. He turns on the engine of the squad truck and he drives out of the hospital parking lot. Roy drives the squad truck back to Station 51 for the time being. The door to the fire station goes up,and he drives into the garage. Roy parks the squad truck in its spot next to Engine 51.

Roy turns off the engine of the Squad truck,and he gets out of the squad truck. Roy goes out into the kitchen,and he pours himself a cup of coffee. Captain Stanley heard Roy return. Captain Stanley goes out into the kitchen to talk to Roy.

Captain Stanley exclaims to Roy,"Roy did you just get back from the hospital?"

Roy responds back to Captain Stanley,"Yes,Cap I did."

"How is Johnny doing?"

"He had to undergo emergency surgery this morning he had a subdue hematoma,and a fractured skull. Johnny was bleeding into his skull. He also has six fractured ribs in front a fully collapsed lung,and a partially collapsed lung. Dr. Brackett is keeping Johnny on oxygen,and in the I.C.U for another twenty four hours until Johnny can start breathing on his own again.

Just before I left Johnny did open his eyes for a few minutes. Dr. Brackett also said that Johnny has some nerve damage in his spine,and a broken,or fractured spinal column,but Johnny is alive his odds are fifty fifty for the time being."

"He's been through a lot already."

"Yes,I know that he has."

"Johnny will be out of commission for a while."

"Yes,that he will be once he is out of the hospital he won't be able to go back to work right away he will need to rest."

"Did Dr. Brackett tell you that?"

"Yes he did."

"When are you planning on going to see Johnny again?"

"On my afternoon break why?"

"I'd like to go with you Roy because I'd like to see Johnny to."

"Ok,Cap we both can go this afternoon."

"Ok,Roy."

Roy,Captain Stanley,Mike,Marco,and Chet have a busy morning at Station 51. Roy is assigned a temporary partner to take Johnny's place. Bellingham is assigned as his temporary partner while Johnny is still in the hospital. Roy,and Bellingham have a full days worth of work ahead of them. At least Roy has work to keep him busy,so he doesn't worry about Johnny so much.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Captain Stanley,and Roy go to the hospital to visit Johnny

Captain Stanley,Mike,Marco,Chet,Bellingham,and Roy just got back to Station 51 from a rescue. Both Engine 51,and Squad 51 are parked in the garage of the fire station. Mike turns off the engine of the fire truck,and Roy turns off the engine of the squad truck.

Captain Stanley,Mike,Marco,and Chet get out of Engine 51. Bellingham,and Roy get out of Rescue Squad 51. Captain Stanley,and Roy get ready to go to the hospital to see Johnny. Mike,Marco,Bellingham,and Chet go out into the rec room,and sit down on the couches to relax for a little while.

A few minutes later Captain Stanley,and Roy leave the fire station to go to Rampart General Hospital to see Johnny. They both get into the squad truck,and Roy turns on the engine of the truck. The door of the fire station goes up,and he drives the truck out of the fire station. Roy drives the truck to the hospital.

A few minutes later Roy,and Captain Stanley arrive at the hospital,and Roy parks the squad truck in its spot next to the emergency entrance to the hospital. Roy turns off the engine of the squad truck. Captain Stanley,and Roy get out of the truck. They walk into the hospital,and they see Dr. Brackett coming down the hallway,and he is headed towards them. Captain Stanley talks to Dr. Brackett for a few minutes.

Captain Stanley exclaims to Dr. Brackett,"Hi Doc I am Captain Stanley,and I hear that one of my paramedics Johnny Gage is here in the hospital."

Dr. Brackett responds back to Captain Stanley,"Hi Captain Stanley,and yes he is here."

"I'd like to see him Doc I'm concerned about the health of all my men so can I please see him Doc?"

"Yes,Captain Stanley you can see Johnny,but only for a few minutes he isn't out of I.C.U yet."

"Ok,Thanks Doc."

"You're welcome Captain Stanley."

Roy exclaims to Captain Stanley,"I came back to see Johnny to Doc can I see him Doc?"

Dr. Brackett responds back to Roy,"Yes,Roy you can see Johnny only for five minutes though he's not out of I.C.U yet."

"Ok,Thanks Doc."

"You're welcome Roy."

Captain Stanley,and Roy both walk into Johnny's I.C.U room to see Johnny,and Roy tries to talk to Johnny some more.

Roy exclaims to Johnny,"Hi Johnny its me Roy can you hear me pal?"

Johnny responds back to Roy,"Yes,Roy I can hear you what's up?"

"I came by to see how you were doing. Dr. Brackett said that you aren't out of I.C.U yet."

"No Roy I'm not I'm still having some difficulty breathing."

"Yes,I know Johnny so I've heard. Dr. Brackett has told me everything."

"Why am I here Roy? What went wrong?"

"There was an earthquake the day before yesterday,and you had rescued a child from the ruble of the building. You were on your way out when an aftershock hit,and you were thrown against a back wall,and onto the floor. You hit your head on the way down against the back portion of the wall. You were knocked unconscious,and you weren't moving."

"Did you rescue me Roy?"

"Yes,Johnny I did. I had no other choice but to rescue you. I couldn't just leave you there to die."

"I remember a bunch of debris was falling on top of me how did you get me out Roy?"

"With the help of Mike,and Marco along with some of our finest equipment the three of us got you out."

"And then I was brought here to the hospital?"

"Yes,I brought you here."

"I figured that you did."

"So how are you doing Johnny?"

"I'm still in pain,and somewhat weak yet,but I think I'll be ok."

"I brought someone along who would like to say Hi to you."

"Who'd you bring with you Chet?"

"No,Captain Stanley asked me if he could come along,and I said yes that he could,so I brought him along."

"Ok,Roy."

Captain Stanley exclaims to Johnny,"Hi Johnny its me Captain Stanley how are you doing Johnny?"

Johnny responds back to Captain Stanley,"Hi Cap besides being laid up I'm doing just fine. How are you doing?"

"I'm doing just fine we all miss you at the fire station."

"Including Chet?"

"Yes,Chet misses you to."

Roy exclaims to Johnny,"Well we have to be going now. It was nice chatting with you Johnny."

Johnny responds back to Roy,"It was nice talking to you to Roy. Have a good day."

"Yes,you to Johnny."

"Oh I will Roy I will."

"We will see you later Johnny."

"Bye Roy,Bye Captain Stanley."

"Bye Johnny."

Just as Captain Stanley walks out the door Johnny starts having difficulty breathing,and he can't catch his breath.

Roy exclaims to Johnny,"What's wrong Johnny?"

Johnny responds back to Roy,"Roy its my chest its my chest." "Does it hurt Johnny?"

"Yes,Roy very badly please do something. Please help me. I can't breathe."

"Ok,Johnny I'm right here I'm right here."

Johnny starts going into a full cardiac arrest. Roy has to start doing CPR on his best friend in order to keep him breathing,and he has to put Johnny back on oxygen to keep him breathing. Dr. Brackett is called into Johnny's I.C.U room. Nurse Dixie exclaims to Dr. Brackett,"I.C.U room #2 Full cardiac arrest full cardiac arrest."

Dr. Brackett responds back to Nurse Dixie,"That's Johnny's I.C.U room whose with him?"

"Last time I knew Captain Stanley,and Roy were with Johnny in his I.C.U room."

"Ok,Thanks Dixie."

"You're welcome Dr. Brackett."

Dr. Brackett rushes into Johnny's I.C.U room,and he sees Roy taking care of his best friend. Dr. Brackett has a talk with Roy.

Dr. Brackett exclaims to Roy,"What happened here Roy?"

Roy responds back to Dr. Brackett,"I was just about ready to leave when Johnny started to complain of chest pain. He was having trouble breathing,and then he went into a full cardiac arrest. I put him back on oxygen to help him breathe."

"What caused the full cardiac arrest?"

"I don't know something in his chest I guess because he stopped breathing."

"I need more X-rays stat."

"Of his chest?"

"You got it."

Roy calls for a portable X-ray machine to be sent down to I.C. U room #2,and Dr. Brackett has them do some X-rays on Johnny's chest to figure out what the problem is. Dr. Brackett has to wait to see what the test results will be before he can continue to treat Johnny. Roy has to stay by Johnny's side in case something else happens to him. Roy can spring into action very quickly. Captain Stanley goes back to Station 51 by himself Roy explains to him what happened.

Roy exclaims to Captain Stanley,"Johnny just went into full cardiac arrest I pulled him through it,but now Dr. Brackett is awaiting some X-rays results I am to stay here to keep an eye on Johnny because Dr. Brackett said so."

Captain Stanley responds back to Roy,"What caused Johnny to go into a full cardiac arrest?"

"He stopped breathing,so I had to do CPR on him to get him breathing again,and I also had to put him back on oxygen."

"What's wrong with him?"

"He was complaing of chest pains so its something to do with his chest."

"Ok,keep me updated I at least have to go back to the fire station."

"Ok,Cap I'll see you later Cap."

"I'll see you later Roy."

Captain Stanley leaves the hospital,and he goes back outside. He gets into the squad truck,and he turns on the engine of the squad truck. He drives out of the hospital parking lot,and Captain Stanley drives the squad truck back to the fire station.

A few minutes later he arrives back at the fire station,and the door goes up to the fire station. Captain Stanley drives the squad truck into the garage,and he parks the squad truck in its spot next to the fire truck. Captain Stanley turns off the engine of the squad truck,and he gets out of the truck. Captain Stanley cries because he almost lost his younger paramedic.

Now he sees what kind of trouble Johnny is in. Captain Stanley hopes,and prays for a full recovery for Johnny,and he hopes that Johnny can return to work once he gets out of the hospital. 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Johnny undergoes a second emergency surgery

Back at Rampart General Hospital Dr. Brackett receives Johnny's X-ray results back,and he looks at his X-rays very carefully. Dr. Brackett finds the reason for Johnny's sudden cardiac arrest. Johnny's got to much pressure building up in his chest because he's got fluid building up in his chest.

Dr. Brackett scrubs up for surgery,and he preps Johnny for a second emergency surgery. He has to be operated on in order to get the fluid drained out of his chest. Dr. Brackett puts him under an anesthetic,and he goes to work draining all of the fluid out of Johnny's chest.

Most of the fluid was starting to surround both of Johnny's lungs to where it was making it difficult for him to breathe. Dr. Brackett places a chest tube inside of Johnny's chest to help drain out the fluid from his chest. Dr. Brackett double checks to make sure that there aren't anymore problems with Johnny's chest before he closes up his chest.

Dr. Brackett then places him in a regular hospital room for the first time since he arrived at the hospital. Johnny is still on oxygen however to help regulate his breathing. Roy is out in the hallway waiting for news about Johnny.

Roy sees Dr. Brackett coming down the hallway,so Roy talks to Dr. Brackett for a few minutes.

Roy exclaims to Dr. Brackett,"What happened to Johnny? Why did he go into a cardiac arrest like he did? What caused it?

Dr. Brackett responds back to Roy,"He had fluid building up in his chest. The fluid was causing stress on his heart,and lungs. He couldn't hardly breathe with all of that fluid in his chest that is why he went into a cardiac arrest."

"Is he going to be alright?"

"He will now yes I drained all of the fluid out of his chest,and I've placed a chest tube in him to help any remaining fluid drain out of his chest. He is in a regular hospital room now,and he is still on oxygen to help regulate his breathing. He needs to get breathing again."

"Ok,Doc mind if I stay here to help keep an eye on him?"

"No,Roy I don't mind at all. I haven't slept in over twenty four hours because I've been up all day,and all night busting my butt to save Johnny's life. He was in such a poor condition when he got here. I'm surprised that he has lasted this long."

"We both know that Johnny is a fighter,and he is a very strong man. What type of fluid was building up in his chest anyways?"

"Blood was building up in his chest."

"Blood where did the blood come from?"

"A blood clot in his chest had broken,and it was pouring blood into Johnny's chest."

"Ok,and what did you do about it?"

"I drained all of the blood from Johnny's chest,and inserted a chest tube to help drain out the extra blood."

"So Johnny has lost more blood?"

"Yes,he's going to have to undergo another blood transfusion I've got to replace the blood that he lost,or he will die."

"I thought that he was getting better."

"He's actually gotten worse."

"Oh no not my best friend Johnny."

"I haven't been able to sleep for two days because I've been so worried about him."

"I know how that goes."

Dr. Brackett,and Roy both go into Johnny's hospital room,and Dr. Brackett gives Johnny another blood transfusion,and he gives Johnny a new set of pain medicines. Johnny hasn't woken back up from the anesthetic yet,but it has worn off. Johnny is sleeping once again.

Roy exclaims to Dr. Brackett,"What caused the blood clot in Johnny's chest?"

Dr. Brackett responds back to Roy,"All of that debris that had fallen on top of him during the initial rescue after the earthquake a couple of days ago."

"Oh,Ok Doc I was just curious."

"Johnny sure has been through a lot in the last three days."

"Yes that he sure has."

"I need to go get some sleep keep an eye on him for a while would you please Roy,and note any changes in Johnny's condition. I need to get some sleep."

"Ok,Doc I will do that. I can do that for you Doc."

"Thank you so much Roy."

"You're welcome Doc."

Roy goes back into Johnny's hospital room,and Dr. Brackett goes to his office,so he can lay down,and get some sleep. Roy keeps an eye on Johnny's condition for a while,so Dr. Brackett can get some sleep. Johnny starts to breathe easier,and easier. His lungs have re expanded,and the fluid has been drained out of his chest. Johnny wakes up several hours later,and he looks over at Roy.

Johnny exclaims to Roy,"Hi Roy is that you?"

Roy responds back to Johnny,"Yes,Johnny its me."

"What are you still doing here? I'd thought you'd go back to the fire station with Captain Stanley."

"No,Johnny I was asked by Dr. Brackett to stay here to help keep an eye on you."

"Oh Ok Roy."

"How are you doing Johnny?"

"I'm beginning to breathe a lot easier now what went wrong anyways?"

"You had a blood clot in your chest that exploded,and it was just pouring blood into your lungs making it difficult for you to breathe."

"Oh Ok."

"Dr. Brackett removed the blood clot,and he got all of the fluid out of your chest. He's got a chest tube in you to help with the drainage."

"He also gave me yet another blood transfusion I see."

"Yes,Johnny he had to otherwise without it you could have died. You've lost a lot of blood."

"Yes,I know that I have that explains why I'm so weak."

"Plus to the fact that you haven't eaten anything in three days."

"Not orally I haven't I have IV's in me getting fluids to my body,and that's about it."

"Yes,I can see that Johnny."

"Where's Captain Stanley at did he leave?"

"Yes,Johnny he has left he had to get back to the fire station,so he's gone."

"Ok,Roy."

"Lay back down you need your rest."

"But I have to go to the bathroom."

"Can you walk?"

"I don't know if I can,or not."

"Well lets give it a try okay I'm right here if you need me."

"Ok,Roy."

Roy helps Johnny to get up out of bed slowly,and carefully. Johnny slowly,and carefully walks to the bathroom. Johnny takes care of his business,and he slowly,and carefully walks back to his bed. Roy lays him back down in his bed slowly,and carefully. Johnny falls back to sleep for a little while,and Roy decides to take a nap just as well. Dr. Brackett wakes up from his nap,and he goes into Johnny's hospital room to check on how Johnny is doing,and he is asleep.

Dr. Brackett checks on Johnny's chest tube to make sure that it is draining properly,and it is. Dr. Brackett has to make sure that Johnny isn't having anymore complications before he can be released from the hospital. Johnny is in the clear to go home soon. He is fed his first meal of solid food in three days,and his chest tube can be removed because it is no longer needed. Johnny can walk,so he is good to be released from the hospital soon. He can't wait to go home. He has one more overnights stay in the hospital. He will be able to go home in the morning. 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Johnny is released from the hospital

The next morning Johnny wakes up,and he is able to get up out of bed on his own. He gets himself dressed,and he is able to eat breakfast all on his own. Roy eats breakfast with Johnny. After breakfast Johnny waits to hear from Dr. Brackett about his releasal from the hospital. Just a few hours later Johnny's releasal papers are all ready to go.

Dr. Brackett walks into Johnny's hospital room,and he hands Johnny his releasal papers. Dr. Brackett talks to Johnny for a few minutes before he leaves the hospital.

Dr. Brackett exclaims to Johnny,"Johnny you can't return to work just quite yet your ribs still need time to heal I'd say in about two to three months then you can go back to work. Make sure you get plenty of rest,and you have to come back here to get a final checkup before I can release you back to work. I want to make sure that your ribs have healed properly the way that they are supposed to."

Johnny responds back to Dr. Brackett,"Ok,Doc I'll do as you say,and I'll get plenty of rest. I'll come back for my checkup before I can go back to work."

"That's a good man I honestly thought that when you first got here I didn't think that you'd survive,but you fought it out though. You are a very strong man,and a fighter."

"Yes,that I am."

"You didn't quit on yourself,and I didn't quit on you."

"That's right Doc,and I don't give up to easily."

"I know that you don't,and take care of yourself Johnny."

"Oh I will Doc,I will."

"Have Roy bring you back in if any other problems occur."

"I will Doc."

"Ok,Bye Johnny."

"Bye Doc,and thanks for everything."

"You're welcome Johnny."

Chet shows up with the squad truck. Roy,and Johnny leave Johnny's hospital room,and they go outside to get into the squad truck. Chet drives out of the hospital parking lot,and he drives back to Station 51.

A few minutes later they arrive back at Station 51. The door of the fire station goes up,and Chet drives the truck into the garage of the fire station,and he parks the truck in its spot next to the fire truck. He turns off the engine of the squad truck. Chet,Roy,and Johnny get out of the squad truck. Johnny goes out into the rec room,and he lays down to rest for a while. Captain Stanley hears the squad truck come back,so he knows that Johnny,Roy,and Chet are back.

Captain Stanley goes out into the rec room,and he sees Johnny laying down on the couch. Captain Stanley talks to Johnny.

Captain Stanley exclaims to Johnny,"What's wrong Johnny are you sick?"

Johnny responds back to Captain Stanley,"No,Cap I just got out of the hospital,and Dr. Brackett wants me to rest for at least two to three months before I can go back to work. He doesn't want me to work right now because my ribs still need time to heal. I have to go back to the hospital for a checkup before he can release me to go back to work."

"Ok,Johnny I was just making sure."

"Ok,Cap thanks for checking on me."

"You're welcome Johnny."

Captain Stanley leaves the rec room so Johnny can rest for a while. He falls back to sleep for a couple of hours,and a few hours later he wakes back up.

A few months pass,and Johnny's ribs are healed properly,and so has his back. Johnny is cleared by Dr. Brackett to return back to work. He is a little bit slower due to some brain damage,but other than that Johnny is doing alright. The brain damage isn't permanent with some therapy his brain damage goes away after a while. He is alive,and well. Johnny is able to be working again as a paramedic. 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Los Angeles rebuilds after the earthquake

A few days after the earthquake the city of Los Angeles begins to rebuild the city. Rampart General Hospital suffered major damage to the building,so the staff at Rampart have to rebuild the hospital after the earthquake has torn it apart.

Los Angeles County Station 51 also has gotten hit hard by the earthquake,so Captain Stanley was awarded relief money to help get the fire station rebuilt after the earthquake destroyed the fire station. Both Engine 51,and Rescue Squad 51 suffered severe damage during the earthquake,so Captain Stanley has to buy two new trucks for the fire station after the earthquake has destroyed both trucks.

As for the people invovled with rescue efforts of the earthquake all of the staff at Rampart suffered minor injuries during the earthquake. The little boy Adam that was rescued suffered some pretty intense injuries,and he had to be hospitalized. He made a full complete recovery,however his house was damaged during the earthquake,and his parents died as a result of their injuries from the earthquake.

Paramedic Johnny Gage was hospitalized for some injuries that he had recieved from a rescuing operation during the earthquake. Johnny has made a remarkable,but complete recovery from his injuries. Adam the little boy decided to make a home at Station 51 with Johnny who had rescued him.

Both boys became instant friends,and Johnny is training Adam to be a junior firefighter/paramedic alongside of him. Johnny decided to adopt Adam,and become Adam's adoptive father since Adam is now an orphan as a result of the mighty earthquake that hit the city of Los Angeles,California. The Los Angeles government aided in relief efforts to help Los Angeles rebuild after the earthquake.

Los Angeles,California suffered a total of $200,000 worth of damages to buildings,roads,schools,and businesses. The city of Los Angeles recieved a total of $500,000 of relief efforts from the local government to help rebuild the city after the disaster.

Station 51 suffered $300,000 worth of damage from the earthquake,and Captain Stanley was awarded $600,000 of relief efforts to help him not only rebuild the fire station,but also to buy two new trucks,and equipment for the fire station.

Johnny's medical bills totaled $400,000 dollars because he had to have two surgeries,plus a fair number of blood transfusions. His bills were covered by the Los Angeles County Fire department,so he didn't have to pay any money for his medical bills. Johnny was able to focus more on his recovery,so he could go back to work as soon as he possibly could.

The city of Los Angeles lost a total of ten people during the earthquake they were either injured to severely to be saved,or lost in the ruble from the damage of their homes. The city of Los Angeles will never forget the terrible earthquake that tore their city apart.

The end 


End file.
